Republic Armed Forces
"The Republic's military isn't something to be taken lightly... Despite barely winning the colonial wars these guys are not something you wanna mess with. Here's a little tip though for you - don't fuck with their fleet. Those boys have some of the most advanced technology humanity has at its disposal. Probably what keeps the Cybros from coming back and finishing the job..." - Captain Charles Rowles to Eddie Burke The Republic Armed Forces (RAF) often referred to as the '''Republic Military '''is the military of the Republic of Unified Governments. History The Republic Armed Forces were not established until mid-late of the Cerberus Galactic Conflict after the Ra'dam Federation granted them approval to militarize as part of the Federation's act to reduce the upkeep and manpower of being a governing force across human colonies. The Unification of the Eclipse Sector The Council of Horizon saw the importance of bringing their sector under their control, without the Federation forces standing in their way they used diplomacy to bring many of the colonies under their wing. However some, such as Eta Cairne and Rapture Prime were less than happy about trading their new-found freedom. The Republic's military made quick work of the rebellions and governing body, to which were replaced by Republic-backed officials. The Cerberus Galactic Conflict The Cerberus Galactic Conflict brought hardships for the Republic, who were still loyal to their parent faction, the Ra'dam Federation. The Republic Fleet which consisted of - at the time - state of the art designed battleships known as KOL-1 Battleship Mk.1s which were the only real effective ship against Cybros starships. The Republic supplied a fraction of these designs to the Federation throughout the war, while keeping the majority for themselves. The Republic's fear of the Cybros Dominion invading their sector and wiping them out was high, and it was not unfounded as a portion of the Cybros Dominion had entered their space. The Cybros Fleet was prepared to obliterate the Republic Fleet, however the odds were against the Dominion as the advanced technology of the KOL-1s proved to be impeccable. This was the first encounter and the last the Republic would see of the Cybros until the end of the war. The Colonial Wars Following the fall of the Ra'dam Federation at the hands of the Cybros Dominion, the Federation controlled space was now independent and free of the Federation's grasp. The Republic Armed Forces were now the powerhouse of humanity and the spearhead of their wrath, however the Republic was hellbent on using diplomacy rather than conquest. Unlike that of its neighbor the Orisa Daval Empire which was a former colony planet turned warmongering following the end of the Galactic Conflict. The Republic declared war upon the Orisa Daval Empire and it was here the Republic Armed Forces would show their true potential. The first conflict was upon the planet of Jesto as the Orisa Daval Empire attempted to bring siege to it, the Republic Armed Forces would successfully defend Jesto from the Empire's war machine. The Republic Armed Forces would fail to protect Orisa Nova from the Orisa Daval Empire's forces and be driven from the planet entirely. However, at the end of the war Orisa Nova was the turning point for the Republic as capturing the planet and securing its WMD called "The Circulus" it would secure the Republic's victory in the Colonial Wars. The final battle during the Colonial Wars was Operation: Fractured Throne, in which Republic Special Forces and the Republic Fleet would do a joint operation to launch a full scale invasion of Orisa Daval, the throne if the Empire. Successful in their operation the Republic executed Emperor Augustus Thaddeus, however before the Republic could take control of the planet it was invaded by the Epsilon Alliance and the Republic retreated. Fearing another war, the Republic Fleet stood ready for the Epsilon Alliance's next move - however nothing came the Epsilon Alliance left without a trace. Nonetheless The Republic Armed Forces proved their willpower and strength in a time of desperation and scarcity, from then on out the The Republic Armed Forces would be humanity's sword and shield. WORK IN PROGRESS Branches Republic High Command * Republic Fleet Command (RF-COM) * Republic Ground Command (RG-COM) * Republic Aerial Command (RA-COM) * Republic Special Forces Command (RSF-COM) Republic Naval Fleet * Republic Marine Corps * Republic Home Fleet * Republic Expeditionary Forces Republic Ground Forces * Republic Infantry Corps * Republic Hammerstrike Corps * Republic Mechanized Corps * Republic Defense Force Special Forces / Elite Guard * Blackwatch Initiative * Project Shadowstrike * Project Paladin * Eclipse Guard Republic Intelligence Command * Republic Logistics Section * Republic Internal Security * Republic Department of Espionage & Infiltration (DEI) Republic Task Forces * Task Force Reaper - "Death's Scythe" * Task Force Vice - "Epsilion Executioners" * Task Force Alpha - "Imperial Crushers" * Task Force Hunter - "Septim Squashers" * Task Force Metal - "Dethroners" * Task Force Guardian - "Sword of Horizon"